Plus Ultra
by obeyhinata
Summary: A vida não era mais como quando era garoto, às vezes tudo que desejava era que toda aquela loucura acabasse que todos os titãs fossem extintos e a humanidade vencesse. Que aquelas tardes de primavera banhadas por um sol muito gentil voltassem junto com a sua família e amigos que se foram, mas tudo o que recebia em troca era mais dor e solidão.
1. Nightmares

**Disclaimer:**

 _Shingeki no Kyojin_ não me pertence, todos os direitos autorais são de _Hajime Isayama_ e às suas referentes revistas, nas quais a obra é publicada, _Bessatsu Shōnen Magazine_ pertencente à editora japonesa _Kōdansha_.

* * *

 **Notas iniciais da autora** :

Caros amigos leitores e amantes do meu trabalho: sejam muito bem vindos! Essa é a minha primeira fanfiction por aqui e também é a minha primeira de SnK. Espero agradar todos os eremikas shippers, desde já se sintam em casa! Como a boa aluna de Direito que sou não poderia dar outro nome para a fanfic a não ser em um belo, refinado, e, garanto que nada antiquado, latim! Meu nome é Isa, espero que aproveitem a leitura. E lá vamos nós!

* * *

Cap. 01 **Nightmares**

As árvores nunca foram tão atraentes como naquele dia, embora a sensação térmica lá fora fosse um tanto intimidadora, nada poderia ser pior do que aquele quarto sombrio e gélido. A meia luz do cômodo contrastava de um amarelo opaco a um cinza grafite. Dependendo do ângulo em que se observava a situação a cena poderia ser deveras romântica... Exceto o fato de o garoto que acabara de acordar estar sozinho e com medo. Seu peito subia e descia numa velocidade descompassada, sua respiração parecia pesada e o que se podia notar eram dois grandes orbes verdes-esmeralda incrivelmente sobrepostos.

A vida não era mais como quando era garoto, às vezes tudo que desejava era que toda aquela loucura acabasse, que todos os titãs fossem extintos e a humanidade vencesse. Que aquelas tardes de primavera banhadas por um sol muito gentil voltassem junto com a sua família e amigos que se foram, mas tudo o que recebia em troca era mais dor e solidão. Passou a mão pela sua testa, molhada por algumas horas de sono mal aproveitadas. Era de praxe que suas noites desde a tragédia seriam povoadas por lembranças dolorosas e um sentimento de impotência.

Foi tirado dos seus devaneios por fortes batidas na porta do seu quarto. Levantou-se, tentou se recompor da melhor maneira possível para não assustar quem quer que seja que o havia ido lhe ver. Já era tarde, na verdade já passava da hora de qualquer soldado ficar passeando pelos corredores do castelo, sabia que as ordens dos superiores eram rigorosamente seguidas e por isso teve cautela ao averiguar pela pequena fresta que havia a cima da maçaneta de ferro de quem se tratava. E ela estava lá, parada, os seus olhos que costumeiramente refletiam desprezo estavam marejados de lágrimas. Então entendeu a situação. A madeira velha do piso fez um pequeno grunhido quase como uma reclamação quando foi tomada por passos ávidos.

Sem muitas formalidades a mulher o abraçou de ímpeto com tamanha urgência que ele teve que recuar dois passos para trás para poder equilibrar o peso dos seus corpos, causado pelo impacto. Grossas lágrimas molhavam a sua camisa.

\- Mikasa? – Estava surpreso em como ela estava ali, nos seus braços, tão frágil, tão humana. Onde se encontrava a dama de ferro que sempre conhecera? O fato de ter driblado todos os soldados que faziam ronda não o fizera esquecer-se de quem se tratava, porém isso levava a uma circunstância muito mais perigosa do que parecia. – Você está louca? Vir aqui a estas horas! Você ignorou completamente o toque de recolher!

Ela permaneceu estática, envolta em pensamentos, os seus demônios estavam a dominando esta noite. Com a ponta dos dedos apertou com mais impetuosidade, assemelhava-se a uma presa fugindo do predador. A frequência cardíaca de Eren estava tão próxima do seu peito. Soda energia emanava uma áurea de paz para ela se deleitar.

\- E-Eren! Eu sonhei... Sonhei que você tinha sido morto. Pareceu tão real! E-eu, eu... Não pude fazer nada! Por favor, não me deixe aqui só! E-eu não saberia viver sem vo... – balbuciou em meio ao tecido da camisa do rapaz, o som abafado embora pouco limpo fora o suficiente para ativar alguma coisa quente que estava dentro do peito de Eren, e insistia em querer sair pela sua boca com urgência. Engoliu em seco, piscou três vezes. Finalmente entendeu a ocasião.

\- Está tudo bem, Mikasa. Foi só um pesadelo, eu não morri. Estou aqui... – Passou os seus longos dedos pela sua pele, incrivelmente macia e delicada. Era curioso como ele se pegava pensando em como nunca notara tamanha beleza na garota em outras ocasiões mais oportunas do que essa. Acariciou os seus belos cabelos, tão negros quanto à noite que os envolvia.

Parecia imprudente fazer o que ele faria, entretanto tudo o que ele queria naquele momento era mandar todas aquelas regras e todos aqueles titãs para o quinto dos infernos. Era o que deveria ser feito nessas situações. Era o que ele queria. E também o que ambos precisavam no momento.

* * *

 **Notas finais:** Caríssimos, deixem suas sugestões e críticas em formas de reviews que eu lerei atenciosamente todas, sem exceções. No mais, agradeço a vossa atenção e me despeço com um grande abraço. Até a próxima! Beijos da tia Isa!


	2. Confort

**Notas da autora:** Olá! Quanto tempo, não? Perdoem-me pela ausência demasiada, eu estive realmente ocupada nestes dias. Estou estudando bastante para o concurso da PF e agradeço a compreensão desde já. Senhores aproveitem o capítulo, eu o fiz com muito amor. Deixem-me reviews, por favor, só assim saberei se estão gostando ou até mesmo poderei receber algumas solicitações de melhoramento. Sem mais delongas, sirvam-se!

* * *

Cap. 02 **Confort**

A sua mão era fria. A pele pálida como a branca neve, que caía impetuosa lá fora, lhe dava uma delicadeza que por diversas vezes era escondida atrás de grandes lâminas maculadas pelo sangue. O anjo por trás do assassino. Por um momento pôde entender porque a garota vestia diuturnamente aquele cachecol, de fato sua pele era gélida. Movido por impulso a conduziu à sua cama.

A garota parou abruptamente enquanto Eren lhe devolvia um olhar de descrença. Como poderia ir ao seu quarto às escuras lhe pedindo ajuda e de repente mudara de ideia tão facilmente?

\- O-o que está fazendo? – gaguejou enquanto cobria o rosto com o lenço. Sua pele gradativamente tingia-se de um vermelho escarlate, coisa que era notável, pois sentia um calor fora do normal tomar conta de todo o seu corpo e provavelmente aquilo seria pauta para a conversa noturna dos garotos no dia seguinte. Pensar nisso a fez corar ainda mais, quase que violentamente. " _Como eu sou idiota, que droga, agora eu sou uma completa patética apaixonada! Uma garotinha sem experiência que não sabe reagir a um simples toque... Droga!_ "

\- Mas que diabos Mikasa! – bradou em alta voz – Apenas confie! -os seus olhos queimavam como chamas consumidoras – Apenas confie _em mim_ , merda!

Seus punhos estavam fechados, com um movimento habilidoso em questão de segundos ele a segurava pela gola de sua camisa. Num acesso de fúria a ergueu poucos centímetros do chão. Ainda suspensa pela gola da camisa a garota sentiu uma estranha vontade de beijá-lo, Eren estava incrivelmente atraente naquela forma. Foi então que ele diminui a distância entre eles em um só golpe.

A gola da camisa da camisa estava começando a apertar sua garganta. Sentia-se ligeiramente tonta. O seu cérebro trabalhava lentamente, por isso não pode concluir exatamente se era pela falta de circulação do sangue ou pelo feto de Eren estar tão perto de si. Estava surpresa, de fato não espera isso, porém tratando-se de Eren já era algo a ser considerado. Ele era grosso. Animal. Selvagem.

Foi então que ele encostou a sua testa na da mulher oriental. Ela não pôde deixar de sentir a veia que pulsava constantemente num ritmo viril.

\- Ok – sibilou com certa apreensão – Eu não quis desconfiar de você, Eren... Perdoe-me.

\- Não me peça desculpas... Eu sou só um monstro estúpido. Por que acha que eu durmo separado dos outros garotos? Eu pareço ser um aliado pela minha condição humana, mas a verdade é que todos aqui estão com medo de mim. – havia ressentimento em sua voz, cuspia as palavras com dificuldade, quase como se elas fossem ásperas. Seus grandes orbes verdes começavam a ficar marejados de dor e angústia novamente. – Eu não sou ninguém para te ajudar Mikasa. Eu não sou ninguém ao menos para me ajudar. Não pude salvar mamãe, ou Marco, ou Petra... Quem pode te dar a certeza que eu poderia te salvar? Eu sou uma besta!

\- Eren!

\- EU SEI QUE VOCÊ É SUFICIENTEMENTE FORTE PARA ISSO, MAS EU NÃO SEI O QUE FARIA SE VOCÊ MORRESSE E EU NÃO PUDESSE, AO MENOS, LUTAR POR ISSO!

Alguns passos os separavam e aquela distância doía quase que fisicamente. Eren caiu de joelhos no chão enquanto a madeira velha rezingava devido o toque agressivo. Mikasa olhou o corpo de Eren sacudir, atordoada, seus olhos arregalaram-se e tudo parecia como nos seus sonhos mais obscuros. Ele havia perdido a mente.

" _Como fui estúpida! Uma vadia egoísta e sem coração, é isso o que eu sou! Devia ter entendido isso antes, já que todos falam, afinal. Como pude vir aqui pedir ajuda a ele? Quem de nós dois precisa de ajuda? Estúpida! Egoísta!_ "

Lentamente ela ficou de joelhos de frente a ele. O garoto sacudia-se velozmente, grossas lágrimas escorriam pelos seus olhos. Mikasa mordeu seu lábio, seus olhos começando a marejar. Ver Eren sofrer era a pior tortura que já houvera sofrido, por isso sempre que possível fazia o fatível para certificar-se que estava tudo bem com ele. Vê-lo sofrer a fez sentir-se a mais inútil e impotente pessoa da humanidade. O grande soldado, prodígio da geração, encontrava-se frustrado e escusado. Foi a mesma quem resolveu tomar iniciativa. Sua mão inconscientemente tocou o rosto dele.

Eren era quente. Tocá-lo foi uma experiência inusitada, havia anos em que eles demonstraram algum tipo de afeto um ao outro. Certamente aquela não era a hora, porém sentia-se com grandes expectativas em tocá-lo mais vezes se possível. Seus dedos magros afastaram alguns fios teimosos do rosto do rapaz que insistiam em cair. A respiração demasiada estava o deixando um tanto fraco, já havia gastado todas as suas forças em sua tentativa frustrada de se acalmar.

" _Agora é a minha vez de ter dar calor, Eren."_

Seu cachecol era o que a fazia lembrar todos os dias que ainda havia esperança, muito embora o mundo fosse cruel ainda existiam motivos para ainda acha-lo bonito. Trazia conforto, esperança, e amor. Retirou do seu pescoço e depositou no pescoço de Eren, que levantou a cabeça para olhar para aquela mulher. Ninguém nunca houvera usado de tanta benevolência com consigo.

\- O que...? – perguntou rouco.

\- Não diga nada. – Com o dedo indicador impediu que ele prosseguisse com toda aquela falácia desnecessária. Precisava agir. E o momento era esse. Ela se inclinou um pouco.

O seu cheiro era um tanto sensual, inspirou um pouco mais, precisava daquilo. Ela era doce. Sentia-se entorpecido. Foi então que sentiu seus lábios serem tomados pelos dela. Úmidos. Quentes. Macios. Atraentes.

Ela delicadamente depositou um beijo em seus lábios tão cuidadosamente que parecia querer transmitir todo amor que havia nutrido durante anos em uma só investida. Seus lábios permaneciam selados, porém nenhum deles parecia tomar iniciativa para aprofundar o fato. Eles só queriam aquilo, só precisavam daquilo.

Alguns minutos se passaram, não poderiam mensurar, talvez horas. Mikasa afastou-se e então o contato foi quebrado. Eren estava atônito, queria mais, precisava dela. Mas o fato da garota ter recuado o fez pensar que ela havia se arrependido do que fizera.

\- Eu te amo. – disse sinceramente, o garoto.

Ela enrubesceu novamente e então um sorriso brotou em seu rosto.

\- Não sabes quantas noites eu sonhei com isso.

Sem aviso prévio ele a segurou nos braços. Mikasa não pôde deixar de notar como os anos naquele quartel deixaram Eren mais másculo, seu vigor exalava virilidade. Com passos apressados ele a colocou delicadamente em sua cama.

\- Casa comigo?

* * *

 **Notas finais:** Talvez esse capítulo tenha sido, de fato, turbulento. Na verdade eu gostei de escrevê-lo. Me enveredei por uma linha de raciocínio psicológico, pensando como quem já nasceu numa guerra, e que no meio disso tudo tem que saber lidar com os seus próprios sentimentos juvenis. Não obstante, a humanidade dos seus corpos e almas ainda gera conflitos dentro de si. Geralmente vejo escritores apresentando apenas a versão humana da personagem, outras vezes apenas da arma militar. Debrucei-me numa camada mais profunda da minha ID pra achar alguma coisa verossímil aos personagens, de modo em que eles transferissem à vocês essa sensação de sentir a flor da pele a realidade da condição deles. No mais, caríssimos, agradeço o feedback em forma de reviews. Sintam-se livres para comentarem o que for, será recebido com grande valia! Eu vou indo nessa, beijos da tia Isa! Até a próxima!


End file.
